Cara Esperto
by Bih
Summary: Songfic U.A. Draco e Gina.Essa música é do Forfun.O que acontece com Draco,que tinha tudo o que queria,mas sentia a vida incompleta,ainda mais quando volta à cidade natal e ninguém o reconhece?


**Cara Esperto**

**Resumo:** Songfic U.A. Draco e Gina.

Essa música é do Forfun.O que acontece com Draco,que tinha tudo o que queria,mas sentia a vida incompleta,ainda mais quando volta à cidade natal e ninguém o reconhece?

* * *

Quando eu a conheci, eu tinha 11 anos e ela era apenas uma ruiva baixinha e magrela de 10 anos, enfezada e que adorava jogar futebol com os meninos e tinha um batalhão de irmãos, todos ruivos como ela.Nunca tive nenhum tipo de contato, que com o passar do tempo foi totalmente intenso.Sim, peguei amizade com ela, seus irmãos e um moreno doido de óculos.

_**Antes era garotinha apaixonada.**_

Depois, já com seus 16 anos e os meus 17, ela se preocupava tanto com a gente, que chegava a ser engraçado.Eu,Harry e Rony,irmão dela,saíamos pra beber e chegávamos muito tarde em casa,isso era toda sexta-feira.Ela ficava irritadíssima quando saíamos, nem Hermione, uma das mais caretonas se importava tanto desse jeito.

_**Que me ligava todo dia preocupada**_

_**Com as coisas que eu fazia na madrugada.**_

_Tandridge,Surrey, 1997_

_- Alô... – atendia uma voz enrolada, não sabia se pela bebida ou se pelo sono._

_- Draco, meu Deus, você está bem?? – respondeu uma voz um pouco alterada._

_- To ótimo, Ginoca!_

_- Estou ouvindo o seu ótimo,bêbado de novo.Vi o estado de Rony quando chegou em casa.Foram naquele bar maldito outra vez? – perguntou Gina irritada._

_- Fomos, sim e você não o chame de maldito porque ele afoga nossas mágoas.Deveria vir com a gente um dia desses, ruiva!Adoraria te ver bêbada. – grunhiu Draco, com uma risada digna de um alcoolizado._

_- Deus me livre e guarde!Draco, você tem que se cuidar!Já imaginou se os seus pais te pegam todo chapado, no meio da sala??Você é um inconseqüente!_

_- Sou um insonseqüente mesmo! – Draco já estava no estágio de trocar as palavras, para o horror de Gina. – Quer saber de uma coisa, ruiva do meu viver??Vai beber um pouco também, vai!!Boa Noite. – disse Draco, um pouco agressivo, num tom de encerrar conversa._

_- Você realmente não presta! – e foi ela quem desligou na cara dele._

_**Mas no fundo já sabia que eu não valia nada.**_

Depois desse dia, ela nunca mais me ligou!Nunca mais soube dela e daqueles cabelos vermelhos.Nós éramos vizinhos: Harry, Rony, Hermione, ela e eu.Os Weasley, família de Gina, se mudaram para o outro lado da cidade e os Potter, família de Harry, também, me deixando aqui sozinho.Nós éramos inseparáveis e eu não falava muito com Hermione, mas senti que ela também sentiu falta, porque parecia que ela tinha uma paixonite por Rony.Nós conversávamos pouco, depois que eles se mudaram, mas não conseguíamos suprir a falta que eles faziam.

Virgínia...eu acho que ela sempre gostou de Harry, mas também acho que ele ficava reparando muito em outros garotos...muito suspeito.Ah, quem eu estou enganando???Ela gostava do maldito Potter, sim, mas eu também sentia que ela me dava umas olhadas.Eu gostava dela e gosto ainda, amor de infância, não é?Acho que a gente nunca esquece, mas eu nunca mais a vi.Sinto tanta falta dela, e faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê.

Bom, é assim que essa história começa.

* * *

_Cidade de Londres,Londres,junho de 2007._

Rico, famoso e cobiçado.Essas são as três palavras-chave que definiam bem Draco Malfoy.

Ele não nasceu em berço de ouro, e seu pai e ele lutaram bastante para ter tudo o que conquistaram, com a cadeia de hotéis 5 estrelas Malfoy, com filiais em Paris, Miami, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo, Sydney, Madrid, Ibiza e Londres, onde era a matriz.

_**Hoje tenho a vida que sempre quis**_

_**Mas será que sou feliz?**_

_**Acho que nunca saberei**_

Entre muitas ligações que sua secretária, e sua amiga nas horas vagas, Natalie Cox, repassava para sua mesa, como reuniões com os acionistas ou mostras de peças de publicidade dos diretores de marketing, havia:

BIP

- Sr. Malfoy,a srta. Donnovan está na linha. – vinha a voz metálica de Natalie no aparelho em cima da mesa de mogno.

- Natalie, não quero atender.Diga-a que estou ocupado.

- Mas, senhor, ela quer falar com o senhor urgentemente. – a voz de Natalie tinha uma nota de divertimento sabiamente escondida.

- Então passe!Oh, céus! – disse Draco impaciente. – Olá, MaryAnn...

BIP

- Sr. Malfoy,a srta. Robins está na linha.

- Mal saí de uma!Passe, Natalie.Já senti que o dia será altamente estressante. – Draco já estava a quase explodir, massageando as têmporas. – Como vai,Alicia?...

BIP

- Sr. Malfoy,desculpe interromper novamente, – A nota de divertimento na voz de Natalie já era inconfundível. – mas a srta. Bonasera está na linha.

- Mas essas mulheres não me deixam trabalhar em paz, em plena sexta-feira?Elas não têm mais o que fazer?Bando de mulheres frívolas!!! – Explodiu o loiro momentaneamente, e depois de alguns segundos, respondeu a ligação com toda a doçura que tinha. – Sim, Lindsay.

_**Garotas ligando e correndo atrás**_

_**Já não me satisfazem mais.**_

BIP

- Sr. Malfoy,já-

- Chega, Natalie!!Pelo amor que Deus tem por você! – Com um risinho contido, já imaginando o seu chefe estar que nem um pimentão, Natalie respondeu:

- Não, Sr. Malfoy!Só estou apenas te lembrando que a peça publicitária desse ano aprovada já está sendo veiculada.

- Menos mal!Obrigado, Natalie.Não agüentava mais essas desocupadas me oportunando.

- Dispensou todas elas de novo?

- Claro, mas acredite: Eu vou morrer sozinho!

- Imagine, senhor. – disse Natalie, depois de alguns minutos,aparecendo na porta da sala e parando em frente à mesa de Draco. - Se o senhor me permite dizer, o senhor é muito bonito e muito jovem para dizer que irá morrer sozinho.Todos nós temos um amor nesta vida!E logo o senhor, tão requisitado...

- Uma corja de mulheres chatas!Aprecio a companhia delas, mas depois o encanto acaba!Acho que eu nunca vou me apaixonar de novo. – disse Draco, de cabeça baixa.Natalie era uma das poucas pessoas que viam o vulnerável Draco Malfoy aparecer.

- O senhor nunca esqueceu aquela moça ruiva, não é mesmo?

- Virgínia?Acho que não, acho que nunca me esquecerei dela. – disse Draco, com um leve tom rosado nas bochechas, relembrando os tempos em Surrey.

- Ora, não precisa se encabular.Isso é completamente normal.

- Eu sei, mas você falou dela e me lembrei de quando morava em Surrey.Bons tempos aqueles. – E com um lampejo daqueles que Natalie sabia que viria uma idéia fantástica. – Natalie,cancele todas as reuniões de hoje.Tenho um assunto pendente.

_**It's not okay**_

_**Sinto falta de coisas que perdi.**_

- Como quiser,senhor.

-Obrigado,Natalie. – com um impulso abraçou sua secretária,espantada com o gesto nunca antes feito. – Além de ótima funcionária é uma ótima ouvinte.

Draco saiu correndo da sala,com o paletó na mão,desceu os 57 andares do prédio de elevador,correu como um louco pelo Hall do hotel e pegou seu Lamborghini prata e foi relembrar sua infância.

* * *

Draco chegou em Surrey com os olhos marejados.A antiga loja de doces, o campo de futebol onde ele, Harry e Rony jogavam, a Hogwarts High School, onde ele estudou.Andava tão lento com o carro para poder absorver toda a atmosfera onde estava, para memorizar cada pedacinho de Surrey, que nem ouviu a buzina de um carro que o ultrapassou, com o motorista o olhando irritado.

- Aquele era Neville Longbottom! – disse Draco para si mesmo, vendo que o outro motorista não o reconheceu.

Reviveu todos os momentos em sua cabeça: o primeiro beijo em Pansy Parkinson na 5ª série, as advertências que tomou, uma delas por quebrar a vidraça da sala da diretoria no meio da reunião de pais...

_**Do lugar onde eu nasci**_

_**Do colégio que estudei.**_

Depois de passar pelo colégio, foi para a parte residencial, onde nasceu e cresceu.Relembrou, com um sorriso no rosto todas as brigas e reconciliações com praticamente todos os Weasley, que tinham um gênio forte.Notou que a casa onde morara estava ocupada por outras pessoas.Viu a casa dos Parkinson, a antiga casa dos Potter e a antiga casa dos Weasley.

Bateu no coração do loiro aquela saudade.Saudade do bando de ruivos e o quatro-olhos que sempre forma seus amigos, mesmo com algumas rixas, as festas de primavera, a torta de amora que a Sra. Weasley sempre preparava...

Estacionou o carro perto da calçada, o trancou e saiu sem rumo pela rua, até parar na casa dos Granger, onde uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e volumosos saía.

- Hermione?Hermione Granger? – disse Draco, com expectativa.

- Sim, quem é você? - disse a mulher, semicerrando os olhos, parecendo que estava se esforçando para lembrar do rosto de Draco.

- Não acredito que você se esqueceu das minhas "feições aristocráticas"? – disse Draco,num tom que beirava ao deboche.

- Inacreditável!Draco,como você está?! – e numa atitude inesperada Hermione deu um abraço apertado no loiro,que quase tombou de surpresa.

- Estou ótimo,Hermione!Ainda mora aqui?

- Não,vim apenas visitar meus pais junto com Edward.

- E quem seria Edward?

- Eu sou Edward! – e detrás de Hermione,saiu um pequeno ruivinho muito atrevido.

- Olá,Edward.Meu nome é Draco! – disse Draco,de cócoras para ficar na altura do menino.Parecia muito com o pai,com o mesmo jeito espevitado.

- Oi,tio Draco!Você é tão loiro – disse o pequeno,inocente.

- Ah,sim.Sou loiro! – disse Draco,em meio a risadas. – Vi que o óbvio aconteceu,você e Rony,não é mesmo,Hermione?

- Com certeza.E agora é Weasley,não Granger.

- Com queira.Mas...hum,bem...eu queria perguntar...

- Sim,a Gina está bem! – disse Hermione com aquele ar superior.

- E quem te garantiu que eu queria saber dela? – perguntou Draco,fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Draco,francamente!Se entre eu e Rony era óbvio,imagine entre você e Gina?Me poupe!

- Você nunca perdeu esse ar de Sabe-Tudo,não é? – disse Draco rendido,com um sorriso nos lábio finos.

- Eu não seria a verdadeira Hermione se eu não fosse Sabe-Tudo! – disse Hermione,sorrindo largamente. – Adorei te ver,Draco!

- Também!Senti saudades daqui e vim relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Isso é muito bom!Ah,ela está morando em Chelsea.Acho que ela está lá com Harry.

O semblante feliz de Draco murchou rapidamente, e depois variou para o irritado."Ah,não creio!Sabia que ela tinha alguma coisa com ele".

- Que bom para os dois. – disse Draco entre dentes,num sorriso forçado.

- Bom,a gente se vê!Tenho a impressão de que nós nos veremos novamente,provavelmente no fim do ano.Você será da família,Draco.

- Assim espero. – disse Draco,confuso por causa da afirmação de Hermione. - Mande um abraço meu para Rony.Tchau,garotão.

- Tchau,tio loiro!

Draco ficou parado na calçada,vendo Hermione entrar com o filho no carro e partir,sem antes dar um buzinada,se despedindo do loiro.Draco andou de volta ao seu carro,mas ao passar pela antiga casa dos Weasley,a ficha dele caiu,ou ele achou que caiu.

"Ela está morando em Chelsea com o Harry!Como fui tolo de pensar que ela ainda estaria solteira.Acho até qie ela já devem ter casado.Será que eles tem filhos,assim como Rony e Hermione??Droga!"

Enquanto lutava com sua consciência,viu um homem passando.Moreno,alto,com um nariz bem alongado.Draco sentiu uma luz acender na sua cabeça ao reconhecer o homem.

- Zabinii!Blaise Zabini! – gritou Draco na calçada oposta à do homem e foi correndo ao seu encalço.

- Quem é você?De onde você me conhece?

- Será possível que ninguém está me reconhecendo?Será que faz tanto tempo assim? – resmungou Draco.

- Faz 9 anos depois que a gente se formou!Claro que te conheço,doninha Albina!Reconheceria tua fuça loira a kilômetros de distância!Me dá um abraço,seu ingrato! – depois desse sutil cumprimento,os dois homens se deram um abraço saudoso.Blaise Zabini era companheiro de Draco do colégio,não que não andasse com Harry,Gina e os outros,mas era com Blaise que Draco conversava mais na Hogwarts High School.Os dois nunca se separavam,mas com o avanço dos anos e a distância,o contato foi se tornando frágil,pois Draco,quando terminou os estudos,se mudou com os pais para Manchester.

_**Amigos vão sem se despedir**_

- Como você está,Blaise?Nossa,faz bastante tempo que não nos vimos.Acho que hoje é o dia de reencontros,já que vi Hermione,que agora é Weasley e...

- Agora?Acho que ela é Weasley há mais de 5 anos e o Edward é uma capetinha!É a cara do pai aquele moleque.

- Pelo visto você tem muito contato com eles.

- Sim,estou trabalhando muito por aqui.Estou trabalhando em uma imobiliária e Surrey é um lugar tão família.

- E eu vim relembrar os velhos tempos.Hum,espero que ainda te conheça:uma dose de Whisky com pouco gelo.

- Só se você ainda tomar vinho tinto quente.

- Pode deixar que eu pago.

* * *

Os dois amigos estavam num bar, na Cidade de Londres, que era caminho para os dois, jogando conversa fora e pondo 9 anos em dia.Falavam sobre os amores antigos e esse era o ponto fraco de Draco.

- Sabia que você nunca esqueceu aquela sardenta raivosa.Eu lembro quando ela quase quebrou minha canela num racha na Educação Física. – resmungou Blaise.

- Me lembro muito bem desse dia...Hahahahahah!!

- Ri não,ta legal!Mas concluindo:Vocêtem certeza que a Hermione falou que ela estava casada com o Potter?

- Bom...ela não disse casada!Ela disse que ela estava lá com Harry! – disse Draco um pouco encabulado.

- Nossa,Draco! – disse Blaise desdenhando do loiro. – Não é a toa que você sempre levava bomba em Interpretação de Texto.Hermione não disse realmente que ela casou com o Potter, sua fuinha, ou que ela tenha alguma coisa com ele, até porque, na minha opinião, acho que o Potter olhava muito pro Nott e até mesmo pro Weasley, o Rony.

- Cara, eu acho a mesma coisa!Será que ele é?

- Não sei,mas que ele tem aquela tendência,ele tem!

- Seria demais pra ser verdade! – disse Draco,frustrado.

- Ora,Draco.Onde está aquele vigor,aquele ânimo??Lembre-se de nossa época em Hogwarts,quando a gente passava o rodo em todas as turmas!Qual é?

- Isso morreu,Zabini!Já tenho 27 anos,já está mais do que na hora de ter um compromisso sério com alguém!Meu amigo,foi ótimo conversar com você.Não quero mais perder teu contato.

- Muito menos eu,Draco.Senti saudades suas,desde aquela época.

- É,eu também senti!Precisamos nos ver mais vezes.Aqui está o endereço da minha casa.Apareça por lá quando quiser,mas avise antes. – disse Draco,com um fraco sorriso.

- Claro!Boa sorte na sua busca. – disse Blaise,ante de Draco acenar e sair pela porta do bar.

_**E você já não me faz sorrir**_

_**E hoje eu sei**_

_**Que agora eu que sempre me achei o cara esperto**_

Draco estacionou o carro em umas vagas públicas e saiu andando se rumo por Londres.Refletiu sobre o dia que estava tendo e que já estava quase um sorvete de casquinha numa sorveteria e contiunuou sua caminhada sem destino até chegar no boulevard.Lá havia as grifes mais badaladas da Grã-Bretanha,e foi lá que Draco sentiu o céu sorrir para ele.

Do outro lado da rua ela passava.Magra estilo manequim,pele branca,calça jeans,bota de salto quadrado de cano médio,bata florida tomara-que-caia,cabelos médios flamejantes,nariz arrebitado...Gina,Virgínia Weasley.Aquela que povoava a mente de Draco Malfoy.

"Ela cresceu.Oh,com toda a certeza ela cresceu!Minhas pernas não se movem." Draco estava tão atrapalhado,que começou a rezar."Deus,sei que não sou de freqüentar a igreja,mas peço só uma coisinha ao Senhor:faça as minhas pernas se moverem para eu poder ir atrás dela!!"

Como se Deus ouvisse,Draco notou que Gina estava acompanhada de um moreno forte.

"Obrigado,Senhor.Essa é a minha deixa"

Draco,pela segunda vez começou a correr,agora atrás de Gina,gritando seu nome.

- Virgínia Weasley!Virgínia. – ela se virou pra ver a fonte da gritaria.

- Oi!Desculpe ser indelicada,mas de onde você me conhece?

- Não se lembra de mim? – estou suando!"

- Acho que conheço você de algum lugar. – afirmou o moreno que acompanhava Gina.

- Eu também me lembro de você – retorquiu Draco,frio. "Mas você não me interessa.Não está vendo que eu estou conversando com a Gina??Seu imbecil."

- Realmente o seu rosto me é familiar... – tentou relembrar Gina.

- Ora,ruiva,vamos!Morávamos em Surrey...

- Só havia uma pessoa em Surrey que me chamava de...Não é possível!!Draco!!

- É,isso aí! – comemorou Draco,dando um abraço em Gina.O familiar cheiro de flores do campo invadiu-lhe os sentidos e nostalgicamente se sentiu em casa.Aquela ruiva maluca conseguiu mexer com os brios daquele que tanto a ignorava no o mundo dava voltas!

- E aí,Draco!Como vai?Nossa,você está lindo! – disse a ruiva,com um notável brilho no olhar.

_**Quando vejo você por perto**_

_**Perco a fala e sinto calafrios**_.

- Imagine você,Gin. – Ela tinha o poder de deixá-lo sem palavras.

- Como anda a sua vida?Faz tanto tempo,não é mesmo?Ah,eu já me hospedei em um hotel seu,sabia?

- Jura?Qual filial?

- A de Ibiza!Sou repórter do The Sun e fiz uma matéria lá sobre música eletrônica.Um luxo só aquele lugar.

- Mas você foi bem atentida?Teve alguma reclamação?

- Imagine,tudo perfeito!

- Que bom que você gostou!

_**E não paro de questionar**_

_**Sobre as voltas que a vida dá**_

- Vejo que de mim você não se lembra,não é Malfoy??

Ele era quem Draco mais temia nesse mundo.

- Harry?Como vai,rapaz. – disse Draco,apertando a mão de Harry,resistindo a tentação de quebrar seus ossos.

- Vou ótimo e você?

- Melhor,impossível. – Draco deu um sorriso bastante falso para Harry e depois se virou para Gina – Bom,estive em Surrey hoje e encontrei Hermione.Ela me disse que vocês estão morando em Chelsea.

- Não,apenas eu moro lá.Estou na Cidade de Londres para visitar Harry,que mora aqui.

- Mas como isso acontece?Afinal,vocês eram tão grudados. – sibilou Draco,tentando não destilar tanto veneno quanto pretendia.

- Eu já a pedi em casamento tantas vezes,mas ela nunca aceita!

- Harry,como sempre o palhaço. – disse Gina,risonha.

"Verme quatro-olhos,desgraçado duma figa" pensou Draco,cogitando a idéia de torturar Harry o mais doloroso possível.

- Bom,vou embora.Tenho uma reunião daqui a meia hora e...

- Draco,err...Quer almoçar comigo amanhã?

- Mas não iria atrapalhar vocês e...

- Não,de maneira alguma.Olha,este é o meu endereço.Às 13:00 hrs,combinado?

- Claro,não poderia recusar um convite desses. – "Ela me convidou para almoçar...ela me convidou para almoçar!!"

_**De como tudo mudou**_

_**De uns tempos pra cá**_

- Ótimo,foi um prazer te rever.

- Também! – disse Draco,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Saudades de você!

- Claro,ela nunca parou de falar de você. – alfinetou Harry.

- Harry!!Tchau,Draco.

- Até amanhã! – "Ela nunca parou de falar de mim?Ela nunca parou de falar de mim!!"

Depois desse encontro,Draco teve de entrar numa igreja que tinha por perto e agradecer pelo maravilhoso dia que teve.

* * *

"Eu vou..."

"Não vou!"

"Eu vou,sim."

"Ah,não vou!"

"Vou!"

- O senhor já foi anunciado,Sr. Malfoy! – disse o porteiro com uma cara engraçada,admirando o homem parado à sua frente que parecia estar em outro mundo.

- Ah,sim!Obrigado! – disse o loiro,com um sorriso amarelo. "Desde quando Malfoys sorriem amarelo?"

"Droga de eficiência de porteiro que me anunciou!Mas e se ela estiver com o Potter?".

"Mas ela falou todas aquelas coisas e eles ainda moram separados?".

"E daí?Namorados moram separados!"

"Eu estou ficando louco,porque eu estou discutindo com a minha própria consciência!!E reparei também que a minha autoconfiança está nos piores percentuais.Qual é,Malfoy!!Vamos lá!Bem,enfrentemos a batalha!11º andar,aqui vou eu!"

Draco fazia uma luta interna dentro do elevador e tentava se preparar psicologicamente.Será que ele conseguiria?

_**Não sei porque minhas pernas tremem**_

_**E eu perco o ar**_

_**Quando pego o elevador**_

_**Você mora no 11º andar**_

_**No fim do corredor**_

_**E finjo que tanto faz,por mim 'tá tudo bem**_

_**Será que viro o boné pra trás ou fico sem?**_

- E desde quando Draco Malfoy usa boné?Eu,hein!Tá me estranhando? – Draco olhou pra cima,irritado.

- Foi mal,eu só estou seguindo a letra da música!Pessoa estressada! – disse a pobre autora,que não tinha nada a ver com a história.

- Cada gente maluca,que me aparece! – disse Draco,aparentemente falando sozinho,sendo observado por um casal assustado. – E vocês estão olhando o quê?Nunca viu ninguém falar sozinho,não!

"Calma,Draco.É apenas o nervosismo!"

Nunca,para o loiro,uma caminhada do elevador até o apartamento 1104 poderia ser tão longa.

_**As flores são legais**_

_**E o meu cartão também**_

_Ding Dong_

- Já vai! – Draco ouviu a voz de Gina abafada.

"Maldito nervosismo."

_**Mas quando eu toco a campainha**_

_**E você vem**_

- Oi!No horário certo! – disse a ruiva,vestida com uma blusa de gola alta preta,uma calça jeans e uma sandália preta salto 10.Magnífica,no ponto de vista de Draco,que não movia os olhos.

- Oi!Eu trouxe pra você umas flores.Lírios,eu sei que você gosta de lírios!E uma garrafa de vinho tinto,para acompanhar!Tudo bem pra você? – "O que eu acabei de dizer?Patético!"

_**Eu vejo que**_

_**Eu,que sempre me achei o cara esperto**_

_**Quando vejo você por perto**_

_**Perco a fala e sinto calafrios**_

- Claro que está!Oh,Draco,você é um amor! – sorriu a ruiva segurando o buquê das flores favoritas.

- Me diz uma coisa: Como o Harry,sendo o seu namorado,concordou com o nosso almoço?Acho que isso...

- Como assim Harry é meu namorado? – disse a ruiva com uma cara incrédula. – Impossível Harry ser meu namorado! – agora com um tom de exasperação.

E com uma frase,Gina deu a Draco a felicidade do dia:

- O Harry é gay!Ele está namorando o Theo,Theodore Nott,você acredita?

- Sério??Nunca iria imaginar que isso poderia acontecer! – "EU SABIAAAAA!!EU SEMPRE SOUBE!MARAVILHA,POTTER VIADO!PERFEITO!"

- É,mas é verdade.Aliás,eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por homens,mas tudo bem!Hey,mas o que você está fazendo parado do lado de fora?Entra logo,porque temos que aproveitar esse spaghetti que eu fiz especialmente pra hoje!

"Minha ruiva,hoje a gente vai aproveitar muito mais que o seu spaghetti." – pensou Draco,vitorioso,antes de Gina fechar a porta.

* * *

_Woking,Surrey,31 de dezembro de 2007_

Ano Novo,vida nova,vidas novas!A casa dos Weasley como sempre cheia.Muito amor,muita bagunça,muita comida,muito carinho!A casa nunca estivera tão animada desde o falecimento de Arthur Weasley,o patriarca da família, em junho do ano passado.

Todos conversando em volta da mesa farta de bolos,doces e guloseimas.Um cheiro agradável pairava no ar,ao som de muita música,bebida e diálogos.Após a refeição,alguns se levantaram e se dispersaram pela enfeitada sala de estar,quando o relógio soou 23 horas.Fred e Jorge estavam de segredos com seus sobrinhos Julien e Mark,gêmeos de Gui e Fleur,aspirantes a seguir os passos dos tios.Edward e Simon,filho de Fred e Angelina discutiam quem havia crescido mais no decorrer desse ano que se encerrava.Alícia,mulher de Jorge e grávida de 4 meses conversava sobre banalidades ainda à mesa com a Sra. Weasley,Hermione,Angelina e Harry.Rony,Theo,Carlinhos,Gui e Percy especulavam com muitas gargalhadas e goles de Firewhiskey para afugentar o frio quem teria chances de ganhar o Campeonato Inglês de futebol do ano que vem.Fleur e Gina pensavam juntas qual seria o nome do bebê de Fleur,que viria em janeiro.

O único que não parecia estar ali era Draco,em frente à janela,admirando a neve cair.Era tudo muito novo para o loiro.Um almoço,muitas taças de vinho,uma cama de casal,tudo isso se transformou em mais convites pra jantar,pedido de namoro,muitas taças de vinho.Se aproximar novamente dos Weasley,pessoas que faziam parte da vida dele que tinha ido pra longe.Um bom filho à casa torna.

_**E não paro de questionar**_

_**Sobre as voltas que a vida dá**_

- Draco,se junte à gente.Você está todo quieto nesse canto! – chegou Hermione,tirando o loiro dos seus pensamentos.

- Estou cá com meus pensamentos,Mione!Mas obrigado por lembrar.

- Draco. - disse Hermione,dando um abraço no loiro,surpreso. – Lembra o que eu disse pra você quando a gente se reecontrou em Surrey?Lembre-se bem:Eu raramente me engano!Bem-vindo à família!

"Essa é uma Weasley maluca!"

Mas Draco se lembrou que Hermione tinha realmente razão:

"_Tenho a impressão de que nós nos veremos novamente,provavelmente no fim do ano.Você será da família,Draco."_

"Além de Weasley maluca,é Weasley vidente." Riu em pensamento,o loiro.

Não pode evitar de divagar em sua mente,relembrar tudo o que houve nesse ano.Sentiu ser abraçado pro trás e viu as mãos brancas e finas conhecidas.

- Meu amor,por que você está aí sozinho?Você está assim isolado desde que chegou,Draco.

Era Gina,com usa mão aveludada e os lábios rosados pelo frio.Tinha o mesmo tom de voz de quando menina chegava pra conversar com ele de mansinho.

- Estava pensando em como minha vida virou do contrário.Mas não foi para pior,imagine!Eu nunca iria pensar em estar com você aqui,com a sua família,curtindo um feriado!Chega a ser um pouco surreal. – disse Draco com os braços ao redor da cintura de Gina.

- Acredite,Draco!Olhe a sua volta,tudo isso é real!E você com esse papo de que ninguém se lembraria de você!Crise existencial não combina com você,hunny! – riu Gina.

- Acho que é por isso que eu amo você!Sabia que eu nunca deixei de pensar em você,esse tempo todinho?

- Sério,Sr. Malfoy?

- Claro,Srta. Weasley!E acho que eu nunca vou parar de pensar em você,em nós dois. – disse Draco,dando beijos pelo rosto da ruiva.

- Só tem uma coisa,Draco:Acho que seria bom você parar de pensar em nós dois e começar a pensar em nós três.

- Como é????

- Feliz Ano Novo!!!

Um novo ano se iniciou,com muitas novidades e alegrias.E de pensar que tudo começou com uma busca e um almoço.Na verdade,tudo começou com um telefonema no meio da madrugada de uma ruiva irritada e um loiro bêbado há 10 anos atrás.

_**De como tudo mudou**_

_**E sempre vai mudar.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Amores da minha vida!

Aaaah,essa song é outro filhote meu!Amei escrever.E principalmente porque essa música é uma das minha favortias e eu amo Forfun!Quem puder,baixe essa música.Ela é tão fofa!

Não sei da onde eu tirei essa idéia de Draco e Gina serem amigos de infância.Acho que foi ouvindo a música!Eu imaginei logo os dois no corredor do prédio da Gina.Huahuhuauha,eu me amarrei nessa parte,onde tenho uma participação especial.Afinal,desde quando você imaginam Draco Malfoy de boné?!Huahuahuauhauh...

Espero mesmo que vocês gostem!E mandem muuuuuuuuuitas reviews!!

**Bih Malfoy**


End file.
